Escaping nightmares
by mango-chichi
Summary: SasuHina Hinata has been missing for a year, when she finally returns she is sick and, whats this?...pregnant What really happened to Hinata when she was taken and who is the father of her unborn child? Was this something sick or has a love blossomed...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

It was a dark, stormy day in Konoha. Villagers ran for shelter as the rain poured down, and lightening struck, hard into the ground. Neji Hyuuga, was on guard at the village gates, with another ANBU officer, keeping a watchful eye out for intruders. Since, his cousin, Hinata had disappeared, Neji had tried to convince himself that he could make up for his mistake by keeping those inside the gates safe...just as he should have saved Hinata. He had _tried._ "It was all my fault! I swore to Hiashi that I would guard her, and I failed! I just let her go... How could I have been so stupid!"  
These thoughts tormented him everyday, giving him a cruel reminder of his fault. "Hinata-sama, I am so sorry..." Outside, he showed no emotion of what he felt, but on the inside, he was dying.

Hinata had been missing for almost a year. No one knew who took her, or where to...She just disappeared...At first, every nin in Konoha was searching, holding out that they would find her safe and sound, but none did. After two months Tsunade put a stop to the search and called all parties back. Neji harrassed her asking her why? until eventually she told him that the chances of her even being alive now were almost none. But Neji had'nt stopped looking. He knew that she was alive and he would find her. He would'nt give up.

In the distance, something, no...someone caught Neji's eye as they approached the gates. They were cloaked and rain drentched, walking with their head down in off balanced steps.  
Neji cautiously stepped towards them. "Excuse me, your going to need to show yourself!" he yelled. But the traveller just kept walking towards the gates. As they came closer Neji would hear their breathing, it was tired and panted.  
"you there!" he said again. They staggered up to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Hey-"  
"Neji?" the cloaked person croaked and then fell to the muddy ground. Neji knew that voice. That sweet, caring, quiet voice.  
"HINATA!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. Scooping up his cousin he pulled her onto his lap and pushed back her hood.  
It was her. She looked sick and pale. The rose in her cheeks that he knew so well had faded, leaving her as white faced as a porcelen doll. But it was still her. Hinata.  
The other ANBU officer jogged over, startled. "Neji, is that-"

Neji hugged her, holding her close but then froze. He felt something move... He pulled back the length cloak that covered her stomach, revealing her overly swollen belly. With his fears confirmed, he rose to his feet and ran with Hinata in his arms to the hospital.

So what do you think?? Only comment if you've got something nice to say cause I'm not taking any shit.

BTW Neji is not in love with Hinata if thats wht anyone was thinking. He's just a loving and concerned cousin who feels guilty for her disappearence.

I wont write anymore until I get at least 3 reviews saying they want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who submitted reviews! I never expected so many in such a short time! They really inspire me to keep writing so thanks and keep up the good work guys!

I just realised that I hav'nt told you the main characters ages yet so here you go;  
Hinata:almost 18  
Neji: 19  
Sasuke: 19

* * *

Neji sat in a chair by Hinata's bedside, holding her hand. He had'nt left her side all night after he rushed her to the hospital and demanded that she be given instant medical attention. Despite the delay in staff due to shock, Hinata had been well taken care of. Tsunade had earlier confirmed Hinata's pregnancy revealing that she was in her third trimester and was almost due.  
Other than the timed beeps of Hinata's heart moniter and her slow even breathes, the room was silent. Neji gazed at her face, lost for words. She was still and pale, asleep from exhaustion and looked like a completely different person. Not the perky, sweet, shy Hinata he had known, but a hollow shell, empty of life. "Oh Hinata, this should'nt have happened to you. You of all people." he spoke no higher than a whisper. "I'm so sorry..." he stroked her hand over the IV drip attatched to her skin and moved his gaze down to her stomach. Tsunade had said that this medicine should'nt hurt the baby. Neji had schoffed at that. Someone had hurt _her. _They should'nt be worried about that child, no not a child, the spawn of a demon. A monster. He could see Hinata now in his head, scared and crying as someone hurt her in the worst way possible. He cringed at the thought.

Just then Tsunade walked in with a chart in her hand. Neji dazed away from his thoughts and turned them towards her.  
"Do you know whats wrong with her yet?" he asked. Her gaze drifted from Hinata to Neji.  
"Yes, she has hypothermia, but we've managed to stabalise her condition." She looked back at Hinata. "and there seems to be no permanent damage to her or her baby." Neji glared at her, his eyes fearce.  
"Stop calling it _her baby! _That thing is the last thing that needs taking care of!" He was standing now. "Forget about it and focus on _her_!" he pointed a finger towards his cousin.  
"Neji," Tsunade said calmly. "where doing all we can for Hinata and more, she's going to be fine. And as for her baby, do you really think that Hinata would'nt want it? Hinata, who is kind, and gentle and _motherly_. She would never want it ignored. She would _love_ it." Neji walked closer towards the Hokage with his fists clenched.  
"_Not if it brought back foul memories_." he whispered harshly, but his attention was turned back towards the bed as its resident stirred. "Hinata!" he rushed back to her side as her eyes fluttered open. "Hinata, can you hear me?" he said grabbing her hand again.  
It was him that her eyes first fell on. "Ne-Neji?" she watched him in confusion then turned her gaze to Tsunade. After a moment or so she smiled warmly. "Neji it is you." she squeezed his hand. "I've missed you so much!" he smiled back at her. It was such a good feeling to see her happy. "And you too, Hokage-sama." she said looking at Tsunade.  
"Its good to see you back Hinata-chan." she replied. "We've all missed you." Hinata's smile faded.  
"I've missed everyone so much too." she said hugging her cousin.  
"Hinata, where have you been all this time? Who took you? We were all so frightened." he said. Hinata gazed across the room lost for words, but sudden fear and realisation struck Hinata as her hand grazed her stomach. "Is it ok!?" she choked out. "Please tell me its fine." she looked so frightened as she glared at the Hokage for an answer.  
"Yes Hinata, your baby is fine." she said. Hinata's face relaxed and she cradled her belly. Suddenly she felt Neji's hand slip away. "Neji? Neji, whats wrong?" she said confused. He starred at her not only in confusion but in some disgust.  
"You _care_ for it? Someone stole you away and _violated_ you and you _care_ for it?!" Hinata looked shocked.  
"Of course I do, its my baby... I love it." She focused back at her belly and stroked it.  
"But Hinata, you were _raped_!" Neji yelled, now standing. "You should _hate_ it!" Hinata turned away from him looking all too sad and angry. After a moment of silence Tsunade interupted.  
"You were'nt raped, were you Hinata..." Hinata remained silent.  
"What?!" Neji screamed. "You let someone do this to you?! Your seventeen for god's sake Hinata and you let someone turn you into a sex slave! What the hell were you thinking!?" Hinata's glare turned fearcer.  
"I want you to leave now." she whispered. Neji's fists were tight as he stormed out of the room and Tsunade gave a sympathetic look towards the young girl as she followed.  
"It's ok, were fine now." Hinata hushed to her stomach as she wiped away her tears. "I will never let anything happen to you."  
She layed back her head into the pillow, breathing deeply until she fell into a deep remonisant sleep.

* * *

Woooo chapter 2 done!!  
Like it? then review!!

Ok so the next chapter will begin the story of what happened to Hinata while she was missing beginning at her kidnapping. So this should be good!


	3. Chapter 3

ok just a reminder to everyone that this chapter is part of what happened to Hinata when she was kidnapped.

Exhausted, Hinata fell against a thick tree trunk as she had been training all afternoon alone and had finally reached her limit. Brushing a bead of sweat from her brow, she eyed the forest around her. She could'nt help but feel that she was being watched. Thinking about it now, it seemed stupid to get worried. She had been using her byakugan her whole training session and had'nt seen a single being around. "Its nothing" she thought. She closed her eyes whilst trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Hinata snapped her eyes open and took a kunai in hand. Standing, she activated her byakugan. Again there was no one. She relaxed her shoulders. 'I must be paranoid...' she said. Turning around she met a pair of fierce red eyes and then her world went black.

* * *

'Hinata?' Neji had been searching for his cousing all evening. He was currently at the training grounds hoping to find her there, but no one seemed to be around. 'Hinata?' he called again. Disgruntled, by his lack of finding, Neji decided to go back home to the Hyuuga compound. "Maybe she's there...." he thought.

As Neji passed the ramen stand he heard someone shout his name.  
'Hello Naruto, Sakura-san.' He replied  
'Hey Neji, what are you up to?' Naruto asked as he slurped up the remaining contents of his dinner. Despite his physical growth, he had'nt changed at all.  
''I'm actually looking for Hinata. Have either of you seen her?' he asked  
'No we hav'nt. Sorry Neji.' Sakura said. No doubt that this was another one of Naruto's idea's of a date. He and Sakura have been together for about a month now. Neji can remember when Hinata had found out, she had been so crushed, but like always she had just acted like nothing was wrong. She could never express herself.  
'Ok well, if you do see her then let her know I'm looking for her.'  
'Will do!' Naruto replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first so it was hard for her to make out where she was. As she tried to move, she realised that she could'nt. Looking at herself she noticed that she was chained at her ankles and wrists to the ground and wall. When her vision came to, she was able to have a good look around the room she was in. It appeared that she was laying on an old, hard matress. The room was like a cell. There were no windows and the floor and walls were both made of cement. The only door was large and metal with a peep hole. "How did I get here?" she thought. "Where am I?" Then, out of no where, the realisation kicked in. She had been kidnapped. Hinata started to panic. He breathing quickened and her heart race increased.  
'Calm down...' She whispered to herself. 'I can get out of this.' But as she tried to draw chakra to her hands, she found she could'nt. She now understood that the cuffs holding her were chakra draining. 'Who would want to kidnap me?' she said to herself.  Perhaps it was ransome? The cloud had tried to take her before, why not again? 'I'm the weakest of the Hyuuga clan...I'm no good for anything...'  
'Oh, I would'nt say that...' Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Stepping out from the darkest corner of the room was Orochimaru. 'In fact, I'd say your perfect for what I want you for...' he hissed with a notorious smile on his face. He stepped closer to her until he stood right in front of her and bent down to eye level. He was close enough that he could feel her rasping breath  against his throat. He smirked, loving the feeling of her fear.  
'Wha-what d-do you -w-want with me?' She managed to ask. His smirk grew.  
'Oh you'll discover that all in good time...' he replied and then walked towards the prison like door. 'Tonight in fact...' he finished. "What could he want with me?!" she thought as tears escaped her eyes. "Why me?"

* * *

 Sasuke sat with his back against the wall sharpening a kunai. Orochimaru returned from visiting the girl in the other room and sat at his desk and began to write. He had said that he wantd to record the Hyuuga girls progress, not sure what he had meant by that. Sasuke had remembered her from the academy. To his recolection she had always gone unnoticed due to her shyness and quiet exterior and she was the only girl, to Sasuke's knowledge, that had'nt thrown herself at him. "What was her name?" He thought. It annoyed him slightly that he could'nt remember. He was sure that when she was younger she had much shorter hair. A cut suited more for males. At least now it looked more feminine.  
'Are you going to tell me now why you had me kidnap the Hyuuga girl?' he asked not taking his eyes away from his kunai. Orochimaru did'nt look away from what he was doing either, but he smirked.  
'She's for you of course Sasuke.' Sasuke stopped and stood up.  
'What do you mean by that?' he asked suspiciously. Orochimaru was enjoying himself.  
'What ever you want it to mean Sasuke.'Orochimaru looked up at him and saw the confuson in his face.  
'You made me kidnap some worthless girl so that I could have a _sex toy_?' Sasuke could'nt believe this. Why would Orochimau think that Sasuke would want some annoying little girl to bug him, but of course, there must be a catch. 'Whats the real reason? Why did you want her specifically out of all the other girls in Konoha?' Orochimaru simply looked at him. It was then that Sasuke understood. She was a Hyuuga. She posessed the Byakugan eyes. And Sasuke posessed the Sharingan eyes. Orochimau wanted a hybrid. They would be the perfect body.  
'You want me to get her pregnant?!' Sasuke was getting annoyed. He had heard Orochimaru talk of a Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrid before many years ago, but he never thought that he would actually try to get one.  
'I'm glad you've finally caught , she's not only the weakest in her clan, but the prettiest too.'  The snake man replied  
'Forget it. I'm not raping a girl so that I can play "Daddy"'  
'Well, I was afraid you'd behave this way Sasuke so...' Suddenly Sasuke felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He dropped to the floor and screamed. 'Stop it!'  
'Very well.' As soon as Orochimaru had spoken the pain had died away. 'I thought it would take a little convincing' Sasuke stood up, trying to catch his breath. 'Now, you see, if you don't do this for me then that will go on for three days straight. Understand?' Sasuke glared at him vicously. 'Good. She's in there waiting when ever your ready.'

* * *

So waht do we think of chapter 3??? REVIEW!!!!!

Srry i took so long to update by I've had my hands tied...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! i'm sorry that i take a while to update but this is a family computer and i get very little time on it.  
enjoy the chapter!

* * *

In her cell Hinata kept quiet, trying not to make a sound or move. She could'nt help but feel that if she did she would break down entirely and, considering her current situation, that did'nt seem like a good idea. Earlier, Orochimaru had come in and forced her to take a large pill. After she had swallowed it all he had said was, "Just so you don't change at all." and then had left. What had he meant by that? _"Just so you don't change..." _What did he mean by change? Was he planning to transform her? No, that could'nt be it. He had said_ "dont change" _He wants her to stay the same. But how was she changing? Suddenly, it came to Hinata's attention that this whole time she's been here, she has'nt needed to eat or drink. Is that what that pill was for? So she did'nt need feeding? She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as someone walked through the door.

As he approached her, Hinata noticed that his eyes wer'nt red this this time, but instead, a deep shade of black. When she had realised who he was, she was'nt really surprised that Orochimau was behind all of this. After all Sasuke Uchiha had disappeared around five years ago and everyone knew that he was travelling with Orochimaru. Despite Naruto's attempts to retrieve the missing nin, Sasuke had never returned home to the village.

He stopped at the foot of the mattress glaring at her intimidently, standing tall and straight. To Hinata it felt like his gaze lasted an hour instead of a few minor seconds. Then he dropped to a crouch and rested his arms on his legs, still keeping his his eye contact.

As he studied her, Sasuke could'nt help but notice how much this girl had changed. He remembered her being shy and quiet with short hair and baggy clothes, looking more like a boy than a girl. But now, it was like she had blossomed into something greater than a flower. Her hair had grown out to aroung waist length and she no longer wore an overly large jacket, but instead a nice figure one and tight pants. Her skin was fair and her lips full and red but her eyes... They did'nt look nearly as scarred as they had when she was younger, but instead ever so slightly fearce.

Hinata shivvered under Sasuke's watchful eyes. He liked that she was frightened of him. He extended his hand towards her and tightly grabbed her face in his hands. Hinata's jaw shook.  
"W-what d-do you w-want w-with m-me?" Sasuke smirked that she still had that annoying stutter.  
"We need you for a while for a little experiment." he replied then, slowly ran his fingers from her face to her chest and began unzipping her jacket. Hinata gasped at the realisation and began to struggle but it was no use the chains were draining her of her energy. He crawled over her, pinning her down with his weight and started kissing her neck as his hand wandered up her shirt. All of a sudden Sasuke could taste salt. Looking up at Hinata's face he saw that she was now crying with her eyes clenched shut not wanting to watch her shame. Her sobs hung in the air like a scream, lasting for a life time.  
"Please n-no. No..." she sobbed "Not like this..." It took Sasuke a moment to regester that Hinata was'nt pleading to him, she was speaking to herself. She was a virgin. This changes everything. He was taking away her last ounce of innocence. This was something that meant everything to a girl, especially one such as Hinata. He could'nt do this...at least not now. He slowly pulled his face and hands away from her and stood up. Hinata opened her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. He turned to her looking as fearce as before.  
"Don't you dare say a word about this." And then he was gone with a slam of the door.

* * *

Orochimaru waited at his desk for Sasuke to return from his "task." He pondered at the thought of the incredible talents that this future child could posess. Its strength and abilities that this one body could give. Yes it would be the perfect body. The incredible body. Sasuke skulked through the door looking stern and tall.  
"I presume everything went according to plan?" he asked, hissing out the words. Sasuke turned a stern gaze towards him.  
"I've done what was needed."

* * *

Do you like it??? REVIEW!!!!

ok so the next chapter will be of Hinata in the Hospital again. just letting you know so you dont get confused.

and yes i know my chapters are pretty short but at least that makes for a longer story!


	5. Announcement

Ok i need to made this clear to my readers, you have to read the little blurb bit at the top and end of each page to understand when the next chapter will take place.

When Hinata is in the Hospital, shes in the now. When shes kidnapped, its like a memory for her that slowly unravels to the readers how she became pregnant...and more =) So its like a story in a story...

SO NO MORE CONFUSION!!!!!!

thanx =)


	6. Chapter 5

ok so remember this chapter is back to Hinata being in the hospital. So just to clear things up for people, when Hinata is in the Hospital, she's in the now but when shes in her kidnap story its unravelling of how she became pregnant.

anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

In her dazed state, Hinata continuously brushed her hand over her swollen belly. She liked to think that it relaxed her baby. She had been told by TSunade that they could do an ultra sound sometime today to check up on the baby and make sure that it was ok. Hinata had jumped at the oppertunity and was expecting the hokage soon.

"Hinata-san, you have visitors." a nurse had at some point arrived at the door. She stepped aside letting three others into th room. HInata's father looked stern but grateful at the same time. He approached his daughter with Neji and Hanabi close behind.

Hinata smiled at him. "Hello father" Hiashi came to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry I gave up on you..." For the first time in her life, Hinata saw remorse cross her fathers face. "we-we should have never stopped looking for you...and now look at you..." His eyes drifted to his daughters stomach.  
"Father, this was never your fault. But I'm home now, and I'm fine." She smiled at him which seemed to reasure him. Considering the he had'nt asked how Hinata had become the way she was, she assumed that Neji had told him what had occured in their lat conversation and was pleased that he did'nt try to bring any skeletons from the closet. At this point Neji came around to the other side of the bed.  
"Hinata I'm sorry about what I said." He looked shattered as he spoke. "I never meant any of it. Please forgive me..."  
"Neji, its already forgotten and I'm glad you came back." she replied smiling at him. Suddenly Hinata was pushed back into her bed as her sister leaped past Neji and pulled her into and strong embrace.  
"Hinata!" she cried "I've missed you so much!" When Hinata caught her breath she replied,  
"Yes i've missed you too Hanabi."  
"Wow I can't believe it, I'm going to be an aunt! This is unreal!" Her sister had taken one look at Hinata's belly and could'nt look away. "What will you name it Hinata?" The room had been filled with some tension at that point but Hinata replied anyway.  
"I'm not sure Hanabi, what do you think?"  
" Well, I've always liked the name Kari for a girl?" The two sisters laughed.  
"Ok Hanabi, I'll consider it."

"Well well I was wondering when you'd all show up." The Hokage walked in with a nurse trailing behind her pulling along an ultra sound reader. "Are you all staying for the show?"  
Hinata's family looked at her confused. "I'm having an ultra sound." She explained. The nurse set up the machine while Tsunade lifted Hinata's hospital gown and squirted on the cold jell.  
"Sorry about the cold." Tsunade said. Once ready The Hokage took hold of the handle and placed one end of it on Hinata's belly. Suddenly there was a distorted image on the screen.  
"There's your baby Hinata." The image on the screen moved. "See, theres the feet," she moved her hand. "and theres the head." HInata could'nt believe what she was seeing. It was hard to imaging that the little person inside of her already had a face. Her family was lost inside as well. They all gazed at the sight before them in splender. "Do you want to know the sex?" Tsunade asked. Hinata thought for a moment.  
"I think I'd like it to be a surprise." She finally said. Not long after, The nurse and Hokage left leaving Hinata with her family and a print out of her baby. She could'nt stop looking at it. She could see the little fingers and toes and its face. Its beautiful face that was just waiting to be seen.  
"Well Hinata we should be off now." said Hiashi  
"So soon?"  
"Yes, I have some training to do with Hanabi and Neji needs to prepare for a mission." Neji smiled at her as he left with th rest of the family close behind.

"Knock, Knock." came a voice at the door. Looking up from her picture, Hinata smiled at her old sensei and team mates.  
"Sensei, Kiba, Shino!" she cried happily as they took seats around her bed, taking turns to hug her.  
"Hinata, I can't believe its you!" Kiba said. "We were all so worried about you."  
"We're so sorry we did'nt try harder Hinata. Maybe if we had...you would'nt be the way you are now." said Shino. Obviously her team had noticed her condition.  
"Stop. All of you." said Hinata "I don't want anymore appologies." she smiled "I'm fine now."  
"Alright Hinata. Only for you." Kurenai said.  
"So tell me what I've miised in my time away." Hinata asked wanting to break the awkwardness.  
"Well, Shino here made ANBU." Kiba said slapping Shino on the back who merely stood there expressionless.  
"ANBU! Thats incredible Shino! Congratualtions"  
"Thank you Hinata. I appreciate your words." he replied.  
"Anyway other than that and you disappearing, theres not much thats happened." said Kiba. "You know...We'll listen if you want to talk about it." HInata looked down at her sheets in silence. Kurenai elbowed Kiba in aggrovasion.  
"So, um...Whats that you have there Hinata?" she asked breaking the silence. Hinata noticed that she was still holding the ultra sound picture.  
"Hinata's smile returned. "Its a picture of my baby." she said "Tsunade took it earlier. Do you want to see?" she held the picture out to her old teacher. She took it and gazed at it smiling.  
"Its a beautiful baby Hinata." she said grazing it with her finger tips then passing it along to Shino.  
"Can you see its lovely face?" Hinata asked them.  
"Yes Hinata, I can. Do you know its gender yet?" Shino asked passing it along to Kiba.  
"I dont want to know." she replied.  
"I cant tell whats what." Kiba said turning the image around.  
"Come here and I'll show you." Hinata said sighing a little. Kiba stepped around to her side, holding the picture so they could both see.  
"See, thats the head," Hinat said pointing to a particular spot on the picture. "and theres its hands," she moved her finger. "and theres its feet." Her eyes lit up when she looked at it, Shino noticed. She loved her child, no matter how it came to be. She would talk about it when she was ready.  
"Oh yeah, I see it now!" Kiba exclaimed. The rest of the afternoon, they spent their time discussing possible baby names. Shino thought of Kaito for a boy, while Kiba said that she should name it after him.

It did'nt take long before visiting hours were closed and it was time for Hinata's old team to leave.  
"We'll visit you again soon Hinata." Kurenai said with a smile.  
"Yeah real soon. Sleep well Hinata." Kiba cried as he was being forced out the door.

* * *

Good chapter?

The reason I did'nt say the baby's gender is because I did'nt know what to do, so i need you guys to review and tell me what you'd like!


	7. Chapter 7

ok so this chapter takes place in the past when Hinata was kidnapped. And i seee what you guys mean by my chapters being so short. its just they take so long to write that i assume they're longer.

Sorry i hav'nt updated in a while but longer chapters take longer to write.

* * *

Hinata had replayed what had happened last night a million times over in her head. Sasuke Uchiha, the missing nin of Konoha, had just come into her cell and almost raped her. But had stopped... HAd he felt remorse? Guilt? Could that be it? Did he care?

No, impossible. THE Sasuke Uchiha would'nt care about a girl who he had never bothered to look at twice. But then, why did'nt he do what he had come to do? Why?  
She could'nt help it, no matter how many times it ran through her head. Hinata jus could'nt figure it out. But she honestly, she did'nt care, she had just been spared a truly scarring fate. And for that she was thankful.

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Sasuke sat alone. He banged the back of his head against the hard wall.

Why could'nt he do it? For some reason he could'nt bring himself to hurt her that way. No, not that way... After all, Sasuke had never done that before. Of course he was'nt a virgin but he had never forced anyone before. It made everything so different when it was like that.

What would Orochimaru think when he found out? What cruel punishment lay in store for him? Sasuke cringed at the thought of his seal burning and the agonising pain that struck him down. He was supposed to get her pregnant, and Orochimaru would notice if she did'nt start getting bigger over a few more months. Again, he hit his head in frusteration. There is no way out of this. It's either him or her.

This needs to be done.

* * *

A loud clink occured when someone stepped, harshy through Hinata's cell door and slamed it shut.

Again Sasuke made his way over to the defensless heiress. She was tied down so tightly that there was no way she could squirm away or fight back. It looked so easy.

When his face came into the light, Hinata saw that he had the same terrorfying look that he wore the previous night. His vicious, red gaze was focused entirely on her. Sudden fear came across her. Could he be trying again?

He was.

Again, he crouched down and drew himself closer to Hinata until he was on top of her. Kissing her forcfully and touching her with powerful force. And again Hinata cried. This time there was no pleading, just loud agonising sobs. To Sasuke, she sounded as if she was in terrile pain. He had'nt even done anything to her yet. But her cries flooded his ears and he could'nt bear it. Her eyes were shut tight like the last time but her tears still managed to escape and slide down her pale cheeks.

Inside his head, Sasuke was screaming at himself. HIs head was telling him to do it. To keep going. Just think of what Orochimaru would do. But his heart was telling him that this was wrong. He grunted at himself as he pulled away from her and stood up, aggressivly smashing his fist into the wall.  
"God dammit!" he cried. Then, again he hit the wall. and again. and again...

Hinata watched him as he did this. She was so confused. What was going on? She had managed to catch her breath and stop her sobs. Sasuke noticed this. His glare wa still stern but not as frightning as before and he looked her up and down. NOticing he had torn some of her clothes, he threw her his jacket.

Hinata, not sure what to say just replied, "Th-Thank you..." Sasuke shook his head angrily.  
"What? Why would you say thank you after that?" That was the first actual thing that he had said to her. "I tried to rape you for fucks sake!"  
HInata flinched at his violent words.  
"Yes..." she said wiping her tears away, "but you stopped..."

Sasuke had not ever thought that this girl could be so forgiving. Sure, she had'nt said that she forgave him but she was'nt mad, like he had thought she would be and in a was, she seemed understanding.

"Look...I...I'm sorry for that..." he said angrily. "I'm sorry..."  
Hinata's eyes drifted down at herself, but she was looking at her thoughts.  
"Can you tell me why? Why I'm h-here and...why you did that...?" Sasuke thought for a moment. Surely she would find out sooner or later and she was obviously to discover it herself if he did'nt tell her.  
"We need you." he said. She looked puzzled.  
"For what?" He considered breaking it down for her to make it easier. But would it really? She was a smart girl. A smart ninja. She would understand. There was a long silence before Sasuke answered.  
"For a hybrid." At first Hinata was'nt sure what he had meant, but then it came to her.  
"You w-want to get m-me pr-pregnant?" She looked horrorfied to the point that her eyes looked as if they bulged out of her head. It explained so much.  
"And," Sasuke interupted her train of thought. "those pills you've been taking...are to keep your egg where it is." Egg? would'nt it be eggs? But this is'nt the controceptive pill that stops you getting pregnant...its the complete opposite. This was to get her pregnant, could it be that this pill was keeping her egg from dying? "Orochimaru has been watching you for some time now, and he's been monitoring your menstrual cycle. That pill makes it so that if your body is frozen in its age of time. You don't need to eat, drink or sleep because you did'nt need any of this when we took you" It all made sense now. "_Just so you don't change..." _He wanted to keep her body frozen at its current state in time...Her egg from changing...  
"Once you either get pregnant or stop consuming the pill your body will go back to changing."

This was all so much for Hinata to take in all at once. She had been kidnapped so they could rape her until she became pregnant, and then use her baby for whatever hellish reason Orochimaru had thought of. But this meant that Sasuke was'nt done with her. She looked up at him, afraid. In the end, he was going to rape her one way or another. And she would have his child. His child created in a way that made her feel sick.

"So..." She decided to confront him. "Y-your going to try a-again with m-me arent you?" Sasuke could hear the horror in her voice as she said it.  
"GODDAM IT! CAN YOU PLEASE TRY TO NOT STUTTER!" He yelled smashing his fist into the wall again. Her face changed to terrorfied and she curled what she could of herself into a ball. He could'nt do this! This passed his limits. But he could'nt not do this! This was too hard!  
"Listen...he's going to keep sending me in here...pretty much until you grow a baby bump..."  
Hinata looked back down at herself and started crying again.  
"I'm...b-but I'm still a virgin..." She admitted no louder than a whisper. Although Sasuke had already figured that out, the fact that she said itmade it sink in.  
"Listen...I...I don't want to do that to you..." he told her. "I-I just...can't" She saw that he truly meant his words as he said them. And as he did she could have sworn that his eyes became just the slightest bit lighter.

* * *

Good chapter?

reviews please! and i'd still love some gender ideas for the baby. I'm currently leanng towards a boy but i'm still not sure. THATS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!


	8. important announcementmust read

to my awsome readers

dont worry i'm not cancelling my story but i have made a new account and will be continuing it from there. I'm sorry if this annoys you but my current account has obtained a virus so yeah...

anyway my new account name is "" and i have just re-submitted "escaping nightmares" so hopefully you'll be able to find it and continue your reading from there. I'm sorry to say that i still hav'nt added a new chapter yet, but rest assued i am working on it.

Sorry for this stupid inconvenience :P

xoxo


	9. link to new

Hey there :)

so i hear that some of my fantastic readers have had trouble finding my new account but dont worry!

heres a link to the new story

.net/s/4746100/1/%3Cb%3EEscaping%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3ENightmares%3C_b%3E

xoxo


End file.
